


On The Breeze

by whiskywrites



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Bodily Fluids, F/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskywrites/pseuds/whiskywrites
Summary: Persephone loved summer. She loved the heat. She hated not being able to sleep because of it.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 57
Kudos: 243





	1. Chapter 1

It was hot. 

Persephone rolled over on the plush mattress and flung the pillow she had been hugging away from her. She could feel sweat dripping down the ridge of her collarbone and making the short curls of hair at her temples stick to her overheated skin. She lay on her back and stared up at the canopy of netting above her, splaying her limbs out in an attempt to get more of the barely-there breeze to cool her body. 

She loved summer. She loved the heat. She hated not being able to sleep because of it. 

Frustrated, she sighed and kicked her heels against the bed a few times. She was certainly tired from her work that day, but she was just too uncomfortable to sleep. Persephone longed for the cool, crisp air of her home in the Underworld. She closed her eyes and smiled to herself, thinking fondly of her own big, wide bed, and the man she shared it with.

As if summoned by her thoughts, a new, cooler breeze blew in through her wide open window. It swirled through the gauzy fabric of the bed’s canopy, rustling the curtains at the window and lifting the short strands of hair off of her forehead. The wind chime at the window tinkled gently. She groaned as the air blew across her damp skin, raising goosebumps on her arms and legs as it cooled her. 

The breeze died down, leaving the air stagnant.

The wind chime kept tinkling.

Persephone grinned, closing her eyes and stretching languidly across the bed. She pointed her toes and raised her arms over her head, arched her back and rolled her head against the pillow. Her nipples drew into points as the breeze caressed them. The wind chime went silent. 

“You know,” she purred, “Mother doesn’t approve of you sneaking around in the dark.”

The diaphanous canopy around the bed rustled again and a patch of shimmering darkness just beyond it resolved itself into the tall, broad form of her husband. She could see a hint of white teeth as he grinned at her through the thin curtain. 

“I think she might have something to say about you lounging around naked with the window wide open as well,” Hades said. He reached for the bed’s curtains and found the part in them, pulling them away and sitting down at the foot of the bed. He wrapped his big hand around the curve of her ankle, stroking the skin with his thumb. “Anyone could look in and see you.”

“She can say whatever she wants about that, it’s hotter than the center of Hephaestus’s forge tonight.” Persephone kicked her foot lightly in his grasp. His grip tightened.

“Hmmm,” Hades mused, tapping his chin with his finger. “What do you say about making it a bit hotter?”

Persephone let out a sharp laugh, loud in the muggy quiet of her bedroom. “Did you seriously come all the way up here for a booty call?”

“Truthfully, no,” Hades said, smiling down at her and sliding his wide palm up her shin to her knee. His skin stuck ever so slightly to the light sheen of sweat covering her. “But then I got here and saw you, well.... Like that.”

“Oh? Like this?” Persephone stretched again, tucking her hips against the mattress so her back arched and her breasts lifted. She brought her hands to her shoulders and tapped her fingertips there before running them down to her breasts, rubbing her nipples lightly. Hades’s hand flexed against her knee. 

“Tease,” Hades whispered.

“You love it,” Persephone whispered back. 

Hades smiled and moved further onto the bed, climbing onto his knees and crawling over her legs. He held himself over her and leaned down to press a kiss to her thigh, just above her knee. His hand slid along the outside of her thigh to cup her hip and the hem of his short chiton tickled her toes where it hung down between them. 

“So?” he asked. “Are you hot enough already or should we try to make you hotter?”

“Mmm, I do love the heat,” Persephone said. She reached out and touched his cheek. 

Hades kissed her thigh again and then bit gently at the soft skin under his lips. He trailed kisses up to the groove where her thigh met her lower belly and nestled his face there, laying tiny bites into her skin. Persephone’s hips twitched beneath him. She twined her fingers into his hair and tugged on it, trying to get him to move closer to where she wanted him. 

“So impatient, my love,” Hades murmured against her skin. “Already so eager and I’ve only just gotten here.”

“I missed you,” Persephone said quietly, using her hands in his hair to tilt his head up so she could meet his gaze. 

“I missed you, too,” Hades said. “I always miss you when it’s summer.” 

“Come here,” she said, sliding her hands to his jaw and cupping it reverently as he looked fondly up at her. Hades shuffled on his knees until he was hovering over her, his face above hers. Persephone pulled him down for a kiss, sliding her tongue along his soft lower lip and sucking it in between her own lips. She felt him rumble deep in his chest as he slid his tongue in alongside hers. Hades shifted his weight above her and she felt his fingers tracing along her side, down to the firm swell of her ass. He slid his palm against the curve of it and splayed his fingers wide before squeezing slightly. 

Hades began to pull away and Persephone huffed, reaching to pull him close again, but he resisted. His mouth fell to her shoulder, his lips and tongue hot and wet against the skin there as he kissed and bit. He began to move lower, marking his path back down her body with more wet kisses placed along her breast. He paused at her nipple to suck the pebbled skin into his mouth, rolling his tongue over the erect point. Persephone gasped and grabbed for his shoulders, clutching at him as he sucked. Her thighs spread under him as she felt the pleasure of that touch jolt right to her core. Her back against the sheets felt like burning, caught as she was in the hot cage of his body over hers and the heavy heat of the room.

“Hades,” Persephone sighed, pushing at his shoulders, her nails digging in where she clutched at him. Hades hummed in acknowledgment and moved to settle between her spread thighs, tucking his shoulders against her ass and nudging her thighs further apart with his nose. He wasted no time in burying his nose in the soft curls at her center and stroking his tongue through her folds. He made a curious noise, and Persephone laughed, knowing that he was surprised to find her already soaked. 

“You know me,” she said shakily as he circled his tongue around her rapidly swelling clit. “The anticipation always gets me.”

Hades chuckled darkly against her skin. Persephone let out a deep breath in a dreamy sigh as he rubbed the flat of his tongue in a steady rhythm over her sensitive clit, her arousal climbing higher at his insistent touch. He slid his tongue down to her entrance and traced around the opening briefly before pressing his chin against her body and his tongue inside her. She let her head loll back onto the pillow and felt his too-warm palm press against her mound, massaging her there as he fucked her with his tongue. Persephone began to move her hips, rocking them to match the movements of his tongue and hand. She could feel herself sweating in earnest now. Just as the arousal in her belly was starting to tighten, Hades pulled his tongue out of her and brought his other hand to her mound. He tucked his thumbs against her folds, spread them wide, and blew a stream of cool breath directly onto her aching clit. 

Persephone cried out, then clapped her hand over her mouth as she remembered where they were. She heard Hades laugh softly and then she groaned as he buried his face back between her legs. One long, thick finger drew circles around her opening before pushing in agonizingly slowly as he rolled his tongue over her swollen clit. She could feel her muscles beginning to flutter around his finger, the pleasure singing through her as he alternated flicking her clit with the tip of his tongue and wrapping his lips around it and sucking. Hades pushed another finger into her and turned his hand to rub his fingertips against the sensitive spot inside of her. She felt the sensation climbing, her back arching and the sheet sticking to the sweaty skin of her back. Hades thrust his fingers in and out and rubbed his tongue firmly across her hot clit and she came hard, spasming around his fingers as he continued to lick her clit through her orgasm. His tongue on her was gentle as she came down, and he slowly slid his fingers out of her to place his hand on her thigh. 

Hades grinned up at her from between her legs and leaned his head against her thigh. “Hot enough for you?”

“Get your cute butt up here and I’ll show you hot,” Persephone gasped, still breathing hard from her orgasm. Hades’s grin grew crooked as tugged his chiton loose, pulling it off and tossing it at the foot of the bed. He climbed back over her, bending to lick at the sweat in the valley of her breasts. He curved over her as he settled his hips between hers, the hard length of his cock nestled in the crease of her thigh. She pulled him down into a deep kiss, tasting herself on his tongue as he gave a few short thrusts against her hip. Persephone moaned as he pushed his tongue into her mouth, pressing her down into the bed. She tilted her hips up against his, beckoning him into her. 

Hades adjusted his hips and reached down to position himself, rubbing the head of his cock across her sensitized clit several times before dragging it down through her folds and sliding inside her in one smooth push. Hades tucked his face into her neck and settled on his elbows over her, pressing a kiss to the sweat-covered skin as he began to thrust. Persephone wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close as he fucked her. Her legs splayed wide and she drew her knees up, tucking them against his sides. The new angle made his thrusts deeper and she moaned as his cock dragged across her inflamed nerve endings. Hades nibbled the skin below her ear briefly before pushing himself up onto his hands, gaining more leverage and fucking her harder. The slap of his skin against hers was loud in the quiet of the night. 

“Oh, gods,” Persephone moaned, clutching at Hades’s biceps as they flexed with each movement of his body. “That’s too loud, someone will hear!”

Hades paused briefly and readjusted himself, settling back down to press his chest against hers. He reached back and lightly touched one of her legs, then the other, guiding her to wrap them around his waist. Persephone crossed her ankles at the small of his back, feeling the wetness of the skin there as he sweated in the heat. Hades slid one hand under the small of her back and wrapped his arm around her there, pulling her hips up and closer to his. He braced himself against the bed with his other arm, settling on his forearm and pressing in close to kiss her as he began to roll his hips against hers. 

Moaning against his lips, Persephone rolled her hips in an answering rhythm to his. His thick cock was so deep inside her at this angle that he could press against all the right spots, even with the short thrusts he was making. She loved the feeling of her entrance stretched around him and languished in the deep, thrumming pleasure that coursed through her as he moved. Hades kissed across her cheek down to her jaw, pausing there to lick the sweat off her skin again before setting his teeth against the skin of her neck and collarbone. 

She worked one hand into his thick hair, twining her fingers around the strands and tugging the way she knew he liked. His thrusts stuttered as she tugged and she grinned, sliding her free hand down between their bodies and slipping her fingers between her folds and over her clit. She rubbed fast circles over her clit, pulling on his hair again and loving the way he cried out, the sound buried against her neck. His sounds of pleasure pushed her closer to the edge and she whined in her throat, her fingers moving faster over her clit as she started to clench around him. 

Hades drew back slightly and ran his tongue along the shell of her ear, before speaking into it, making her shiver. “Are you close already?”

“Gods, yes,” Persephone sighed. She drew in a deep, shuddering breath as he began to thrust harder in response and let it out in a quiet moan, her hand working furiously over her clit. 

“Come for me,” Hades moaned into her ear. “Come for me, my queen. Let me feel you.”

Persephone whimpered, overwhelmed with sensation as he fucked her. She pressed harder against her clit, her fingers flying. Her thighs clenched hard around his waist and she came, her body shaking underneath him. She fisted her hand in his hair as the spasms of her orgasm rippled through her, pulling hard on the soft white strands. Hades groaned as she tugged and buried his face against her neck, his hips losing their rhythm as he thrust several more times into her still-twitching heat, coming inside of her in long pulses. 

They lay entwined for a moment, Persephone’s legs still wrapped around Hades’s waist and his arm still tucked around the small of her back. Persephone could feel his breathing heavy against the crook of her neck and gentled her fingers in his hair, massaging against his scalp to ease the sting from her tugging. Hades hummed and pressed a kiss to her neck as he slid out of her, a trickle of warm fluid sliding down from her entrance to the bed as he did. She let her legs drop from his waist and nudged him with her knee to lay down beside her. 

“You know, I should come up here more often if this is the kind of welcome I get,” Hades whispered as he settled on his side facing her. He slid his hand gently into her short hair, stroking his thumb against her ear. Persephone smiled and leaned forward to kiss him.

“Will you stay tonight?” she asked, settling her head down on his arm and rubbing her hand across the broad plane of his chest as she snuggled closer to him, the temperature of the room forgotten.

“Of course,” he said. He wrapped his arms around her, laying his hand on her back as he held her. Persephone let the feeling of contentment and, finally, exhaustion wash over her as Hades trailed his fingers lightly across the skin of her back. The softest of breezes blew over them both, and Persephone fell asleep to the rustle of the canopy and the gentle clink of the wind chime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey if you comment, I'll write Demeter finding them in the morning. Won't that be a hoot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops they're doing it again

The sound of a bird chirping loudly outside the window woke Persephone. She grumbled, moving to turn over onto her stomach and stopping abruptly when the heavy arm around her waist impeded her movement. The memories of last night came flooding back to her as Hades automatically tightened his hold on her, pulling her back against his chest even in sleep. She slid her hand down on top of his where it lay over her belly, twining her fingers with his and squeezing ever so slightly. 

Behind her, Hades shifted against her back, and she felt the heat of his chest pressing against her from shoulders to tailbone. She squeezed his fingers again and heard him make a soft noise as he came back to wakefulness. Persephone felt a gentle kiss against the nape of her neck and Hades squeezed her hand in response. 

“Good morning, my love,” Persephone said quietly, afraid to break the calm surrounding them in the cocoon of her bed. Loud birds aside, it was quite peaceful here in this quiet moment with her husband. 

“Good morning, sweetness,” Hades said, nuzzling her hair with his nose. 

“Do you have to leave soon?”

“I’ve got a little more time,” he responded. His lips found her earlobe and kissed it softly. Persephone tilted her head slightly towards him, encouraging him to continue. Hades pulled her earlobe between his teeth and flicked his tongue over the skin. She tilted her ass back toward his groin, and he pushed forward against her, his cock hardening from typical morning stiffness to full attention. He slid his hand from her belly down to the curls between her legs, sliding a single finger between her folds and teasing her clit. 

Persephone sighed and lifted her arm from her own stomach to wrap back around his neck, holding him to her as he touched her. She rolled her hips, moving forward against his hand on her and back against his cock, rocking her ass more insistently against him with each motion. Hades slid his hand from her clit, dragging wet fingers to her hip. He curled his hand around the flare of her hip and pushed, rolling her over onto her front and covering her body with his. His cock nudged against the bottom of her ass as he moved to straddle her legs. 

“Is this okay?” Hades asked, leaning down to press a kiss between her shoulder blades. He took his cock in hand and ran the head through the wetness gathered in her folds. 

“More than,” Persephone responded, folding her arms in front of her and resting her forehead on them. 

Hades kissed her shoulder again and slid his cock back through her folds before pushing shallowly into her entrance. He braced himself over her and thrust into her a few times, not yet giving her his full length. Persephone groaned and tilted her hips towards him, trying to take more of him. Hades bent to bite at the back of her neck and Persephone buried a moan in the sheets as he slid all the way inside of her, stroking in and out slowly. Lowering his chest to her back, he draped himself across her, tucking his face close to hers. Persephone turned and captured his lips in a kiss, opening her mouth to his insistent tongue. Hades quickened the pace of his thrusts, his cock sinking into her with delicious pressure on each firm push. 

“Give me more,” Persephone gasped into his mouth, attempting to shove herself back against his heavy body. She was done with sleepy, languid lovemaking, and wanted him to fuck her properly. Hades pushed himself up off of her back and slid out of her, gripping her at the hips and pulling her up onto her hands and knees. He waited for her to find her balance before shuffling closer to her, his knees on either side of her shins, and slid his cock back inside her. 

Gripping her at the waist, just above the wide flare of her hips, Hades used his hands to pull her back against him as he fucked into her. Persephone let out a high moan, falling from where she was propped up on her hands down to her elbows, and pressed her face into the sheets. She absolutely adored the feeling of him pounding into her, his strength and powerful body overwhelming her with pleasure. 

“Gods, Hades, plea-”

The door to her bedroom suddenly swung open, startling them both. Persephone whipped her head around to find her mother standing frozen just inside the doorway, two ceramic mugs held precariously in one hand with her free hand on the doorknob. Demeter’s eyes widened and she let out a choked sound. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Persephone saw Hades cover his face with his hand and she heard him mutter to himself, “Damnit, not again.” 

Demeter’s hand tightened on the doorknob and she flicked her eyes up to stare resolutely at the ceiling for a moment before backing out of the room, pulling the door closed with her. Right before it shut, she called out through the gap, “We need to come up with a warning system.” 

“A lock,” Persephone deadpanned. “A lock on the door would be the perfect warning system.”

With a final withering glare directed at the ceiling, Demeter yanked the door shut.

“You should know better by now! Quit barging in!” Persephone yelled over the slam of the door. The faint sound of Demeter’s footsteps echoed away down the hallway. “We’ve been married fifty years and she still can’t figure that out.”

Hades burst out laughing, his softening cock slipping out of her as he fell backwards onto his ass. Persephone rolled over onto her back, tangling her legs with his where they were now splayed out on the bed, and frowned up at him. 

“I wasn’t done with you yet, you know,” she grumped, poking him in the thigh with her toe. 

“My apologies, my dear wife,” Hades said through his chuckles.He crossed his legs and leaned back on his hands. “Whatever can I do to make it up to you?”

Persephone grinned wickedly. She rolled up onto her hands and knees and crawled across the bed toward him. As she reached him, she crowded into his space, straddling his hips. Hades immediately wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her securely in his lap. 

“You can finish what you started,” she chirped, rolling her hips sensuously against his. 

“Oh, Kore,” Hades sighed. “It would be my pleasure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can thank Miss_Understood for the hilarity. Love me some long-suffering Demeter!!


End file.
